Peridot (Dot)
Peridot (nicknamed "Dot" due to her short stature) is a defective Gem currently residing in The Tower on Mars. Appearance Despite being an Era 1 Gem, Dot looks like a typical Era 2 Peridot in stature. Her gemstone is on her navel, and she wears a very early version of limb enhancers. Her hair is trapezoidal in shape. Dot wears a visor similar to Peridot's original visor (though with softer edges), making her black eyes appear green. She wears a green and dark green top and pants, with her midriff exposed to show her gemstone. Her limb enhancers are notably clunkier than the current model, with visible joints. Her "hands" each have only four fingers, all of which are attached to her "wrists" by default, and a touch screen on the right arm instead of the finger screens on later models. Her enhancers' arms are pale green with dark green wrists and green joints, while her boots have pale green toes and kneecaps and dark green soles. The back of each boot has a yellow diamond on it. Personality Dot is timid and shy, and has a tendency to literally run away from conversations if they get awkward. She always does more than what is asked of her, having a constant need to prove herself due to her defectivity. Despite her loyalty to Homeworld, her diligence has brought her to dislike high-ranking Gems--not from envy, but because she thinks aristocracy breeds laziness. History Dot emerged about five hundred years before the Rebellion began, and emerged defective due to her Kindergarten already being drained of resources. With this in mind, she was kept rather than shattered, mainly as a test subject for technological enhancements. Because of her extreme expendability, she was one of the Peridots sent to set up Earth's Prime Kindergarten. However, the second the Rebellion started to escalate, she panicked and fled to Mars, where she stayed even after the war ended. Abilities Dot possesses most standard Gem abilities. However, she lacks full Gem strength, along with many abilities unique to Peridots, without her limb enhancers. Skillsets * Intelligence: Like all Peridots, Dot displays a sharp mind and is a relatively quick learner compared to other Gems. ** Kindergarten Knowledge: As a Peridot, Dot has extensive knowledge surrounding the creation and management of Kindergartens. She can also date markings within a Kindergarten, including but not limited to exit holes. For this reason, she is regularly sent to scout the Emergency Kindergarten. ** Engineering: Dot has extensive knowledge on the design and utilization of most Era 1 Gem technology. She can sometimes be seen maintaining the Tower's machines and consoles for this reason, and any unfamiliar devices are brought to her for study. Tools * Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions that Dot wears to give herself abilities comparable to an Era 1 Peridot. They lack many of the abilities that the canon Peridot's limb enhancers had, being a much earlier model. ** Wall Scaling: With her limb enhancers, Dot can walk up nearly any vertical surface without falling. ** Enhanced Strength: Dot's limb enhancers increase her physical strength, allowing her to lift heavy objects with relative ease. ** Arm Screen: Dot's right arm has a touch screen, the interface allowing her to access her enhancers' stored data and communicate with Gems in the Tower. Relationships Blue Goldstone Despite calling her leader and willingly carrying out her orders, Dot doesn't think much of Blue Goldstone, seeing her as just another aristocrat. Trivia * Dot was originally designed as a disguise for Cubic Zirconia. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine that is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. ** Olivine is a very common mineral, technically considered a mineral group, or a hybrid, with forsterite and fayalite being "parents" called end members. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan. Category:Characters Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Martian Loyalists Category:Peridots Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems